Doctor Who: The Christmas Killer
by CGD
Summary: STORY TWO: The 15th Doctor arrives on an Earth space station which is harbouring a killer. The crew believe the Time Lord to be the murderer and he has to figure out who the criminal is before he is killed himself. Follows on from The Four Doctors Story (check my profile to find it) (Not a good description but an okay story)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Christmas music from years ago blared through the speaker grill in the kitchen as Richard was preparing the crew's meal. He had no problem being part of the Interstellar Earth Station but if he had known how little food he had to work with then he may have turned down the offer. The crew wasn't that large with only seven including himself but he had rations to work with and had to work all on his own.

It was a challenge but it was a rewarding challenge. Every day he woke up and fed astronauts who every day were protecting the planet below from above; every day the people on the satellite made history and he was happy to be part of that.

That said; Christmas day was hard on a space station. The whole crew were isolated from friends and family and had to bond closer together as to not get overly lonely. They had been on the station for over a year and this was their second Christmas together and this year he decided to splash out on food and try and make something that didn't taste like _crap!_

Tinsel decorated his completely metal kitchen and he danced while cooking as to try and raise his own morale. He missed Russia; its cold temperatures and strange landmarks. Russia was home and like everyone else on the space station; he missed home greatly.

Suddenly the doors whooshed open and a figure stepped in. Richard hadn't noticed the person until the last minute when he turned and saw his terrifying eyes. Richard tried to let out a scream but sharp needle like claws pierced his ribs and went all the way into his inter organs. Blood spurted outwards and Richard died in a scream of agony.

He hit the floor and figure left, morphing back into human form. He had waited in the shadows for too long and it was time for him to take his place in the spot light. The killing had begun and it felt _good!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The T.A.R.D.I.S slowly rotated through the time vortex. The Doctor's trench coat and hat was on the coat stand at the ship's doors while the Time Lord lay underneath the metal grate flooring, moving wires and working on them with a sonic screwdriver.

Throughout his incarnations; The Doctor had been skilled at working on the T.A.R.D.I.S but this body in particular despised it; he preferred punching people and blowing up space ships.

But sadly the T.A.R.D.I.S seemed to have blown out a component which he couldn't see. He kept moving wires about in an attempt to find the faulty part. The ship seemed to have decided to be difficult by making the broken piece as far into the console as possible.

"Did you really have to break yourself so far in?" the Time Lord asked the ship with a groan. He reached in further and pulled out a bunch of wires. "Oh that shouldn't have happened!"

He pulled the cables free and rooted around further inside. "Gotcha!" he shouted as he found the faulty part; it was the Trimonial Stabiliser. "Now I just need to see what's wrong with this piece."

The Doctor looked at the device and his eyes analysed it. "Burnt out circuit board," he sighed. "I don't think I have a replacement for you…I'll guess I'll have to stop by the parts dealer in Solaro Five later."

An alert ran out throughout the control room and The Doctor sighed. He shoved the wires back under the console and jumped to his feet. The metal grate made a loud rattling noise as he slid it over the hole in the floor and grabbed the scanner screen and slid it towards him.

He pocketed the sonic screwdriver and read it, "Really? You break the stabiliser yourself and I remove it from the circuit and you flip out? Me and you are going to have words!"

The whole console room shook and The Doctor had to bend his knees so as to not fall over. The Doctor looked at the scanner and saw that the ship was free falling out of the vortex and into real space.

"Oh hell!" he shouted as he ran around the console, trying to activated the stabilisers that remained. He knew that if he didn't stop the ship then he would end up crashing into a planet, star or possibly a whole galaxy. He slammed down a lever and flicked up a whole section of switches. "I need more power!" The Doctor found the pump and began to pump it rapidly while reaching across and turning a dial.

But he couldn't stop the T.A.R.D.I.S; the stabilisers worked on a circuit which was a terribly bad idea, so with one gone he couldn't stop the ship's momentum.

"Perfect!" he shouted at the ship. "Just freaking perfect!" His mind whirred as he tried to think of ideas on how to stop the ship and keep the universe from harm. That's when it came to him.

He sprinted to the other side of the console and found a single blue switch, he activated it and smirked, "Emergency dematerialisation!"

The engines began to whirr and wheeze as it violently jumped into the time vortex. The room shook with violent tremors; The Doctor grabbed the console to stay upright. The ship tore through the time stream but The Doctor knew that the T.A.R.D.I.S would materialise soon as that was one of the cons of 'emergency dematerialisation.'

"Come on girl!" he cheered, stroking the coral console. "Just this last haul!"

The time rotor rose and fell rapidly until it finally stopped as the ship landed. The whole room shook once more and The Doctor landed flat on his back. The groan soon turned to a smirk and that into a laugh.

"Well we've landed," he told the ship, getting to his feet. "But where?" The Time Lord walked around to the screen and checked it but it was filled with nothing but static. "So you can't dematerialise _and_ the scanners broken? Great!" The Doctor turned around and walked towards the doors.

He yanked his coat off the hat stand and shrugged it on. The Doctor pulled on his leather gloves and grabbed his black trilby. He pushed it on over his bright auburn hair and stared at the doors, "So where are we this time aye old girl?"

With a shove he opened the door and stared straight down the barrel of a grade four plasma rifle.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Acting upon instinct; The Doctor gripped the barrel of the gun and pointed it to the floor before punching the blonde man who was holding the weapon at him. The man stumbled back in pain while the doors of the blue box closed automatically.

The Doctor followed the motion up with a kick to the stomach; the man grunted and hit the floor. The Time Lord swiped up the weapon and aimed at the person who was powering up a stun attack behind him.

The Doctor glared at the woman who was dressed in an all-black body suit which showed off all the curves and contours of her body; she aimed a weapon at him and he returned the favour.

"Lower the weapon and surrender!" ordered the woman, her thick Irish accent was instantly apparent; her brown eyes focused on him intently.

"Lower yours first," The Doctor replied, equally stern. "I've not come here to fight but I will if I have to."

"Sir you have brought a blue box onto our outpost and ruined our stock cupboard; I'm not inclined to believe you came in peace!"

"Well I'm sorry, I haven't meant to harm anything or anybody."

"I don't believe you," the man replied as he got up off the floor and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Especially since we have a dead crew member on board and look who just arrived!"

"Wait, are you accusing me of murder?"

"I'm not accusing you, I'm just saying you're a likely suspect," the man replied. "Now hand me the rifle and come with me. Anymore violent outbursts and we'll have to assume that you are the killer and we'll court martial you here; right here, right now."

The Doctor considered the possibility of killing the two of them and then hiding in the T.A.R.D.I.S while he tried to fix it. But a dead body seemed much more interesting.

Slowly he lowered the weapon and handed it over. The man snatched it up, "Thank you; now come with me."

The man nodded to the woman, who reached into the pocket of her suit and produced a pair of energy cuffs. She snapped them onto The Doctor's wrists and powered them up. "These will knock you out if you try and escape from them," she warned the Time Lord. "I recommend you don't even attempt it."

"I won't," The Doctor replied with a smirk as he was lead from the room; the doors whooshed open and they all exited.

The corridors were completely metal and shined to perfection but The Doctor's eyes caught the random decorations that sat around the place. "Is it Christmas?" The Time Lord liked Christmas, even though he didn't particularly believe in the religious aspect, he liked the idea of exchanging gifts and being together with your family; something he hadn't done in a long, long time.

"Yes," the woman replied. She was suddenly glared at by the blonde man; he was clearly her superior. She turned her head away from him, "The prisoner shall remain silent."

The Doctor sighed and kept walking silently down the corridor; he didn't like conversation and small talk anyway, to him _silence was golden_. They moved past closed metallic doors, there were lots of them as they turned down the twisting corridors. They passed a set of open doors and The Doctor's eyes analysed the room and he knew all he needed in a fleeting glance.

It was the crime scene for the murder he was being accused of. He didn't do it and the only way to persuade them otherwise was to solve the crime. For a crashed landing; this was going to be fun!

The Time Lord was lead down another corridor and towards another set of doors which moved automatically as they entered. The Doctor was immediately taken into a small room where the man yanked off his coat, hat, gloves, shoes and tie before being shoved into an adjoining room with thick metal doors and walls.

The hand cuffs buzzed on his wrists as the doors slid shut and he was sealed inside. A thick glass window sat in front of him; he sat on a bench while staring face first at the blonde man and brown haired woman.

"Who are you?" the man asked with a stern tone, pressing a button to activate the speakers built into the wall.

"Who are you?" The Doctor replied in the same tone.

"This is not a joke," the man replied.

"I'm not joking."

"Well answer my question then!"

"Why don't you answer mine?"

"Because I'm the interrogator here and you do as I ask!"

"Really?" The Doctor smirked. "Are we playing the I'm bigger than you card?" He loved how frustrated the man was becoming; it made The Doctor want to start videoing it for his own personal pleasure.

"Let me try," he heard the woman say to the man, away from the microphone. The man moved out of the way and the woman made her way to the window. "Hi, I'm Kara and this is Nathan; we're the security operatives on this space station. Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor."

The man leaned into the microphone, "We said name, not a made up one."

"It's not made up that's my name!"

"I told you to let me handle this!" Kara told Nathan. She turned back to the microphone, "Did you kill Richard Azarov?"

"Who's he?"

"Our resident chef."

The Doctor laughed, "You think I killed your cook?"

"Did you kill him?" she repeated; her Irish accent making the words dance along her tongue.

"No," The Doctor replied. "But if you let me take one look at the crime scene I help you find the killer."

"No," Nathan interrupted. "You are the number one suspect for this crime and we are not just going to let you go!"

"Well fine then," The Doctor smirked and leaned back. "When you're all dead I'll just slip out unnoticed."

Kara stared at the man with a puzzled expression; she turned around and looked at his clothing they had taken and back at him. He was completely different to anyone she had seen ever. His dress sense was unique but the way he reacted to confrontation and authority was remarkable. This '_Doctor_' clearly wasn't just another man; he was different.

A beep came from Nathan's wrist communicator which he instantly checked. He turned to Kara with a grim expression, "Aditi's dead." Nathan glared at The Doctor through the glass, "I don't know how you've done this but I'll find out how and I'll have you shot for it!"

With a burst of arrogance and fury, Nathan stomped out of the interview room; leaving The Doctor and Kara alone.

"He's really not very smart is he?" The Doctor smirked at her.

"He's good at his job," Kara snapped back, defending her superior. "He's kept everyone safe for these past two years!"

"But he can't catch a killer can he?" The Doctor retorted, he got off the bench and walked over to the glass; pressing his hands up against the cold material. "He's too busy trying to fit the facts to his theory that he's missing the biggest clue yet."

"And what would that be?" Kara enquired.

"The body," the Time Lord replied. "It has puncture marks in the chest that have the exact same measurements, all of them _exactly_ the same, so they must have been multiple blades that moved in unison. A weapon like that would have to be big or it would have to be claws; meaning someone on this space station isn't human…well besides me. You're looking for an alien murderer who can clearly change shape."

"You're saying that someone in the crew is an alien?"

"Basically yes," The Doctor confirmed. "Now let me out of this cell so I can catch the beast before it kills all of you!"

Kara considered the idea as she moved to the door controls. Slowly her fingers stretched towards the button and stopped; she couldn't let him out, he was clearly mad! "I can't, Nathan would _kill_ me!"

"Fine, look me up, this is station clearly part of the U.N.I.T so just find my file," The Doctor ran a hand through his bright red hair. Kara didn't notice at first.

"Where are your restraints?" she asked, shocked.

"What, these?" he held up the de-energised hand cuffs. "They were a bit tight so I took them off." The Doctor put them in his pocket. "I'm going to ask you nicely to look up my file, The Doctor, read it and then we can move on."

Reluctantly she turned and walked to a computer monitor. She found the metal keyboard and typed in 'The Doctor'. The search instantly showed a plethora of files; _how many did he have?_

With a simple click, she opened them and instantly read them. She didn't like reading that much, she preferred the more physical side of the military, but she absorbed the data. He was a scientific advisor for U.N.I.T; he's an alien and can regenerate at the point of death. She scrolled through images of companions that he used to travel with and then she found the images of his incarnations; well some of them.

She found an image that shocked her, "You had a massive chin…and one had green hair."

"What?"

"One these pictures of you has green hair!"

"Probably a future me," The Doctor replied. "Thanks for spoiling the surprise for me. I did just meet my future selves but I seem to have forgotten most of the details of the whole event."

She found the right image on the screen; it was clearly taken in secret. The Doctor, the ginger man in front of her, was entering a blue police box in his black fedora and long coat; he looked unhappy and weary. "So you're him."

"Yes I'm _him_."

"And you didn't kill?" she tested for the last time.

"No I didn't kill him!" The Doctor seethed, getting angrier by the minute.

"Okay…" Kara sighed. Reluctantly she reached across and unlocked the cell door. The locks came undone and the room slid across; letting The Doctor out.

"Thanks," The Doctor replied as he made his way to the table where his clothing lay. He pulled on his removed apparel. "Let's get to this murder scene then." He slid the hat onto the top of his head with a cocky smirk.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi guys, it's been a while. I hope you're enjoying the Christmas Special so far and as you can obviously tell the story will continue. I'm leaving this as a cliff hangar as on the first story of the series I said that it would return Christmas Eve. Well I'm sticking to that by uploading half of the story on Christmas Eve and half on Christmas Day. I hope this keeps you interested and waiting for more.

A Favourite, a follow or a review would be nice as so far I've had none...literally none which is quite depressing. Anyway I hope you enjoy my Multi-Doctor tales and tune in for more.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

First Mate Adam Livi was taking his scheduled break in his personal quarters when he got the alert that someone else had been murdered; luckily he'd slept with all his locks on which included hand print, voice recognition and a passcode, the whole event had made everyone on the outpost overly precautious.

He'd rushed down to the technician's workshop where the technician's assistant, Aditi Patel, lay dead. She was a sweet girl, young, pretty and intelligent; yet fate had decided to snatch that away from her and have her killed off.

The door whooshed open and he stared at the blood stained floor; the method had been the same as before, multiple stab wounds into the chest that were far too precise for the amount of them.

The Captain, Paul Johnson, stood above him. Adam and Paul were the only Americans on the station so they shared a particular bond about their home. They also shared the duties of leadership and therefore had to watch over every single murder inquiry. The Head of Security, Nathan Smith, who was the only Brit on the station, stared at the body with a squint.

"Where's Han?" Adam asked, referring to the station's main Technician.

"He's having a rest in his quarters," Peter replied. "He's taking it badly."

"He would, those two were close," Adam sighed as the door closed behind him with a whoosh. He stared at the terrified expression frozen on the girl's face; it shook him to his core. "That's the second one in two days."

"It's the same killer," Nathan said. "My number one suspect is in the holding cells right now."

"Was he the cause of the disturbance in the storage unit?" Paul asked in an American drawl.

"Yes he seemed to have arrived in a blue box," Nathan replied.

"I want to speak to him before we shoot him!" Paul snapped.

The door opened and The Doctor entered, "I'm afraid not today gentleman but if you do try I'll break your arm like a twig."

"Who are you?" Paul barked as the man in the long trench coat walked to the dead body and crouched down beside it.

"That's the man who killed Aditi," Nathan informed him. "He should be in the cell but someone has let him out!" He glared at Kara who slowly moved behind The Doctor.

"Lies!" The Doctor barked, pointing directly at the man. "I haven't killed her but since you can't find the killer you're blaming me; _fact!_"

"Stop pointing at me!" Nathan ordered. The Doctor childishly shook his head and Nathan tried to swat his hand away but the Time Lord pulled the man in and pushed him backwards onto his rear end.

"Now where was I…ah yes," The Doctor sniffed in the air. "Sugary aroma mixed with the smell of…burnt metal; an hormone given after bodily transformation. So we're looking for an insect or amphibian type creature…possibly an Anomorphigon but then their incredibly rare in this time period…"

"What is he talking about?" Adam asked the group.

"He's The Doctor," Kara told him. "You know; the one from the old U.N.I.T files. The blue box is the T.A.R.D.I.S and he didn't kill anyone but just wants to help us find the killer."

"That sounds like the type of cover up only a psychopath would use!" Nathan snapped.

The Doctor glared at him, "I'm warning you, annoy me again and I will be a killer! Also I wouldn't be a psychopath, I'd be a sociopath, get the term right if anything!"

Nathan shut up; Kara already liked the strange alien but after that she liked him even more!

"Now clearly the killer will be giving off a distinct energy reading," The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand held scanner with a touch screen. He activated it and found the right setting, "So if I scan for it then I should find them."

The scanner lit up but the Time Lord looked instantly disappointed. "He's wearing a cloaking device. Well that makes things more difficult." He then reached into his pocket and produced the sonic screwdriver. He activated the device in an attempt to deactivate the cloaking device but had no luck. "A very good cloaking device."

"So what now?" Paul asked the ginger man.

"I need to see your ships records," The Doctor replied exiting the room. "Come on Kara you can show me the way."

The door whooshed shut behind Kara as she trailed behind the Time Lord. Nathan looked up at the Captain of the station, "I don't trust him."

"I don't trust them," The Doctor declared as they made their way down the corridor.

"Why?" Kara asked as she guided the man down a corridor.

"That Nathan guy is an arrogant idiot and the Americans are unintelligent and blunt tools used by the military," The Doctor replied. "Considering that, what are you doing out here in space? It's clearly not scientific research because that's clearly the cover up for the base."

"That's a secret, only me, Nathan, Adam, Paul and Han know what's really going on here."

"And that is?"

"We have a dimensional cannon which will suck in any threats to planet Earth and spit them out into another place within the universe; far from the planet below."

"So you're protecting Earth from space," The Doctor smirked. "Interesting."

"Through here," she said, directing him towards a set of shiny metal doors which opened automatically.

The databanks on board the satellite were stored in reasonably large computers stacked to create large upright cuboids. The Doctor analysed them with critical eyes, "I don't really like all this technology stuff," he admitted to Kara. "Prefer using my own senses and knowledge as computer are basically powerful idiots."

"Me neither," Kara replied. "I only really joined U.N.I.T for the violence but we don't get much out here."

"What's your last name?"

"Landy," she replied, watching him as he analysed the room with his almost mechanical eyes. "Kara Landy."

"Well Kara Landy, you seem like my kind of girl," he smirked as he made his way over to a large stack of computers out of the many and pulled out a draw which a microchip had been installed in. The Doctor produced his scanner and produced a wire and plugged it into the stack. "I'm guessing the data is stored here but sent back to Earth for a backup copy, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

The scanner showed endless reals of data but The Doctor's Time Lord mind worked rapidly to process it all. "You've got a lot of files up here." He then noticed a notification, "Oh, someone's opening up my file…I wonder who?"

He pressed the touch screen a few times before he came to answer, "Nathan Smith…head of security." The Doctor closed the menu and opened up another file which seemed to be encrypted; this body wasn't great with computer but all he to do was write a de-encryption program which was simple enough.

"So Kara, what's an Irish girl like you doing on a space station?" the Time Lord asked, focusing on writing the program.

"I was ordered up here and I followed my orders."

"So you joined U.N.I.T to _fight_, specifically to fight alien threats, but you decide to come up to a space station where you see minimal action."

"Well normally we're manning the cannon on the top of the station for any incoming threats."

"Ah, okay," The Doctor replied, finishing up the program. "I wanted to ask about this cannon. What are its main functions?"

"Well it opens up a portal into another part in space and sucks incoming objects in," she informed him. "It's a safer way of keeping the planet safe from alien ships and meteorites and things."

"What powers it?" He unplugged the scanner, as it now had a wireless connection to the system, and started the program to open up the encrypted file.

"I don't know, you should ask Han, he's the technician."

While the program was running, The Doctor opened up another function and began to go through the crews files, "I will do that in a second after I…" he rapidly skimmed through the files on the station's crew members; checking all the important data. It all read the same, they had all been together for over a years' worth of trainings and had never been apart. That meant the alien had to be there from the start or he'd jumped on just as they took off; either way he had taken on a human form, one of the crew's forms.

"Check the crew's data," he sounded deflated and slightly disappointed. "Oh well, that didn't help, so let's go see this Han guy."

Han Wu sat on his bed, his eyes were red and puffy after all the time he'd spent crying, thinking about how he was going to cope after losing the love of his life. He'd never told her his true feelings for her and he was going to ask her out and some point but had always chickened out…and now she was dead!

He began to sob again when the lock on his door beeped; someone wanted access to his room. "Enter," he snivelled. The door opened and Kara entered with a man with bright orange hair in a long black coat behind her. "Oh hi Kara and you are?"

"This is The Doctor," she told him. Han's face lit up like a light bulb.

"_The _Doctor?" he asked, completely flabbergasted. "_The Doctor!_"

"Yes the definite article you might say," The Doctor replied with a smirk, clearly the man had heard of him.

Han jumped of the bed and held out his hand; compared to The Doctor he was incredibly small. "You sir are a living legend! I can't believe I'm meeting you!"

"Yeah, good for you, now I'm not being rude but I need to talk to you about the cannon on the top of this station."

"Of course," Han replied excitedly. "I helped design it along with a team of four other people. Fire away."

"What powers the cannon?"

"A crystal that came to earth on an asteroid," Han replied. "We analysed it and realised it was giving off high energy readings that we'd never seen before. Once we aimed high energy lasers through its core we saw that it opened a portal. After that U.N.I.T gave us the task of giving it practical applications so we designed the cannon and we designed this place." He motioned about the whole of the space station.

"Okay and one final thing," The Doctor began. "Do you know where the portal leads?"

"Actually…no."

The Doctor reached into his jacket and produced the small scanner and watched as the data poured onto the screen. "Well I have all the data on your cannon here so I'm just going to give it a check over because I think I know who the killer is and why he did it."

"How did you get my files? Their encrypted!"

"Well it's very unlucky for you that I have a device here which has a decryption program which could break into your files regardless," The Time Lord replied. He skimmed through and found the equation for the cannon. "Ah my suspicions are confirmed." He closed down the device and turned to Kara.

"Kara could you call a meeting in the main seating area, I assume you have one, I want to solve this case with my final Agatha Christie moment."

"Sure," she replied.

"I want you there too Han, you're going to learn a lot from this!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Adam wasn't happy as they shuffled their way into the main crew lounge area with what was left of the crew; how comes they had taken orders from one man who they didn't even know? He slumped down onto the couch and crossed his arms.

He heard the doors whoosh open and turned as the Time Lord entered the room. Paul looked at the man first, "Why have you called us here Doctor?"

"Because I know who your killer is Captain," The Doctor replied.

"Why have you left us waiting for so long?" Adam asked, sounding irritated.

"I had to go out for a spacewalk," he replied. He reached into his pocket and produced a blue crystal which he laid on the centre table. "I had to retrieve this crystal from the cannon on the top of the station."

"Why?" Han asked, almost sounding upset that he had removed a component from his invention.

"I'm getting to that," The Doctor took off his hat and sat on an armchair. "Now do you know where that portal leads? The one you're creating with this very crystal?" The questions were rhetorical, of course they didn't. "This crystal is filled with Artron energy which, when activated, creates a portal through time and space. With a little more precision and accuracy; the cannon above can turn this station into a time machine."

Han sighed and scratched his head; it all came into place, "How can I not have noticed this?"

"You didn't but the killer did," The Doctor replied. "That's also why I went up there and checked. The equations you wrote indicated its true purpose so I double checked and found the correct modifications to let this space station transcend through time. The killer had been turning this station into working time machine." The Doctor smirked and put back on his hat. "At first I thought he was an alien serial killer looking for attention but then I realised…he wasn't looking for attention here; he was looking for attention throughout the universe!"

The Doctor leapt to his feet and looked at the crew, "Imagine how much fame he would achieve by travelling through time and space and killing figures throughout the universe." He paused. "So clearly his first thought was; how can I travel back in time? When he found out about the space station and the cannon on top; he hatched a clever little plan. Take the form of a crew member just before training commenced and pretend to be the person." The Doctor sat back down. "But the question I asked was why he started killing now. Simple, he'd only just finished the time machine and he had decided that now was the time to start clearing you out and getting ready for the interstellar massacre. But that was until I turned up and I'm going to stop him."

The Doctor reached into his jacket and produced the sonic screwdriver. He activated it and the red circular nib emitted sonic sound waves. The blue crystal on the table shattered. The Doctor pocketed and smirked, "Really? No reaction?" He looked about the crew. He sighed and sat back down, "So he's cleverer than he first appeared, well he's slightly more intelligent than I thought."

"Doctor I'm confused?" Kara said.

"Then keep listening," The Doctor replied. "See I thought Nathan was looking at my files earlier but it wasn't. The killer hacked his user interface to look me up and found all the information he wanted. He knew my blue box was a time machine and if I stopped him then he'd try and kill me and then take the key from me and use my T.A.R.D.I.S to go on his killing spree; possibly using it to dirty my own name even though I would already be dead." He rooted around in his coat pocket and produced the irregular shaped, silver, T.A.R.D.I.S key. "So I'm going to make this easy." He slid the key onto the table. "The killer will find this key too tempting to resist; part of him is animal after all and his instinct will overcome him, he'll snatch the key up and try and kill us."

The crew sat perfectly still in silence, looking at each other in confusion and fear. The Doctor spoke again, "I'm going to count down and at the end of the countdown I will take back the key." He looked about the crew, he knew who it was; he just wanted him to unmask himself. He began counting, "5…4…3…2…1…okay then I'll just-" he reached out to take the key but at the last second dived for the floor as a long black claw sliced into his seat; right where his head would have been.

Everyone looked up to see Paul's hand had turned black and the claw belonged to him. He instantly shrunk it in and snatched the key up from the table.

Nathan produced an automatic plasma pistol and aimed it at Paul; who wasn't really Paul at all. The alien, who looked like their Captain, shot out his finger into Nathan's head and killed him instantly. Blood spurted out as his body hit the floor dead. Han screamed and tried to dive for the doors but the alien sliced him, with a single finger stroke, turning him into human confetti. Adam stared in horror, frozen still, the alien used this opportunity to kill him; his whole hand of claws plunged into his chest and Adam died in total shock.

The Doctor shielded Kara, who watched from behind him, and stared at the creature. "Thank you for unmasking yourself Mr Anomorphigon. Now I understand you don't like sonic waves very much, which is why I caught you wincing when I broke the crystal, so how about I up the dosage."

The Doctor produced the sonic screwdriver and blared sound waves right at the beast. Everyone, apart from the Time Lord, shielded their ears in pain. Paul's ears began to bleed green goo as he hit the floor.

The Doctor grabbed Kara by the arm and pulled her out of the room; while still sonic-ing the creature. As the doors opened and shut behind them; The Doctor used the radio waves in the screwdriver to seal the doors through the computer interface at the side of the doorway. "Now we'd better get to the T.A.R.D.I.S!"

They both sprinted off, The Doctor coming up with a plan, as Paul began to regain control over himself; his ears still aching. The alien began to morph from human form, snapping his wrist bound cloaking device which hid his natural energy spikes, losing his skin and turning into a lizard/insect creature with scaly skin and natural armour plating over that. In his hand he held the key and for that he was happy.

He stretched his claw fingers and sliced the door; it took three slices until they fell apart but eventually he was out. The Doctor and _the girl_ were probably off hiding somewhere so they weren't a priority anymore. Right now his goal was to get to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

He used his powerful legs to sprint down the corridors. He knew the exact lay out so with a few twists and turns he arrived at the storage unit and there sat the T.A.R.D.I.S. He growled as he approached the ship and pushed the key in. He retracted his claws to twist the key, undid the lock, took the key out and shoved the door open.

He ducked to enter but was shocked at the look; he expected it to be overly mechanic but it was very coral and metallic; Paul would have said 'steampunk'. Instantly he felt a psychic attack from the ship, he shook it off and stared at the console in the centre, "_Stop that!_" he spoke in his native language. "_I'm your owner now!_"

The T.A.R.D.I.S seemed to submit and the creature wandered towards the console, "_Now how do you pilot this thing?_"

"You don't," The voice of The Doctor replied. The Time Lord's face appeared on the scanner screen and the alien turned his head to the side; confused. "You see the T.A.R.D.I.S is a dimension in her own right so she has complete control of herself which means that she can move, delete and alter rooms. I'm in the actual console room right now with Kara and you are in…"

The room around him brightened and dimmed; it changed into a blank square box. "A sonic wave room," The Doctor replied.

"_But…this will kill me!_"

"Yes it will; if I turn the dial my hand is resting on you will die."

"_But you wouldn't kill me!_" the beast gasped. "_You're The Doctor, you never kill!_"

"People change, games change, the rules change," The Time Lord replied grimly. "You killed five innocent people to get to this ship. You tried to steal my T.A.R.D.I.S, _my home_!" The Doctor's anger grew as he raised his voice. "_You tried to steal from me and that is never a good idea!"_ The Doctor seethed with rage but then it turned into the worst kind; calm anger. "And you know the worst bit, the crystal I destroyed was a fake!" To prove a point he removed the real blue crystal from his pocket and held it up. "You killed all of them for nothing! I have now have a reason, you tried to take my ship! Goodbye."

The Doctor twisted the dial and the sound waves pounded into the creature. With a scream; the alien internally combusted and died in a flurry of green goo and cracked armour plating. The Doctor watched through the scanner screen; he'd just killed a living being and he didn't care, it was justice and if he'd lived how many more would have died? The Doctor didn't just save lives; he took them because if he didn't the body count would go up. He preferred a murderer's death on his conscience than hundreds of innocent ones.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Kara packed her personal items into her backpack. The crew were dead, the killer was dead and The Doctor was busy working on something in the database room. But she didn't care; she'd seen enough seemingly impossible things for one day.

But what annoyed her most was her cowardice. While her friends died she watched from behind The Doctor. He'd saved her from the creature that was and wasn't Paul; while she quivered like a child! She wanted to punch the wall but she didn't want broken knuckles.

The door opened as she finished packing and The Doctor entered with his tie loosened, his hat and jacket off with his shirt sleeves rolled up. "Well I'm done…going somewhere?"

"Well the crew's dead so I'll be recalled back to Earth and put onto another taskforce," she replied with a sigh.

"Well I've been setting up a program which will run the cannon to defend the planet automatically," The Doctor replied. "It hasn't been fun but I'm glad I've done it."

"Well that's great," Kara said half-heartedly. "So when are you leaving?"

"Right now," he replied. "But before I go I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me?"

"What? Really?"

"Well yeah," The Doctor replied with a smirk. "I've been alone for a while and I think it'd be nice to have someone with me. So will you come with me?"

"Yes!" she jumped off the bed and hugged. "Yes, yes, thank you!"

"It's alright," he said, pulling away. "Now meet me back at the T.A.R.D.I.S; make sure you have everything because I doubt we'll come back here again for a long while."

The Doctor left and Kara instantly packed up her things before exiting her small metallic quarters for the final time; she wasn't going to miss the place! Walking with a skip in her step; she made her way to the storage unit where the T.A.R.D.I.S sat.

Before she was running for her life from an alien creature, so this time she decided to soak in the moment. She ran her hands along the smooth, blue, wooden exterior. The ship was bigger on the inside and that made no sense to her at all! She walked all the way round, feeling the panel for a trap door, until she found herself back at the doors of the vessel.

Slowly she pushed open the door and entered with her backpack over her shoulder. The lighting was low and slightly green. The walls were curved and the long glass tube, The Doctor had called the 'time rotor', connected to that. Underneath were a set of controls which looked like they'd been assembled from a car boot sale and the contents of bins!

The Doctor's hat and coat hung at the door and Kara dropped her bag at the bottom of the stand. She made her way up the metal platform towards The Doctor who was adjusting a set of controls.

"Close the door you're letting in a draft," he said, not looking up from the glowing green console. Kara realised she'd left the door wide open and hurried back to shut the door. "Thank you." The Doctor leaned against the console and turned to look at her. "So where to?"

"What?"

"After I've taken this old girl to an auto-parts supplier where I can buy a new stabiliser, where do you want to go?" The Doctor elaborated, doing up his tie and doing up his top shirt button. "This machine can travel to any point in the universe, any place and any time. Where do you want to begin your journey into the greater universe?"

"Um…I don't know."

"Come on, give me a clue, I want you to have some sort of choice."

"Well let's go into the past," she replied. "Way back."

The Doctor considered the idea and then it came to him, "I have it!" He moved with great energy as he sprinted back to the controls and began to work them. Kara watched him dance around the console until he found a final lever. "You might want to hold on."

He slammed down the lever and the whole room began to shake and quake. Kara gripped the hand rail as she was flung about. The Doctor kept moving, moving a pump and down before pulling out a hammer and hitting the T.A.R.D.I.S console with slightly anger.

Kara smirked as she nearly fell to the ground. All she could think of was how amazing the ship was and how many more terrifying adventures she would have with The Doctor. She pushed the thought out of her head and jumped to the console to stand with The Doctor. They both laughed together as they tumbled to the ground; the ship coming into landing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

And that is the end of my second story in my Multi-Doctor series and for those that are wondering; this will be a continuous series with different stories from the points of my four Doctors which I set up in the Four Doctor's Storyline.

Now I have a few stories half finished on my laptop which I will upload throughout the next year. After those have ran out I will be taking a small break to work on other projects before returning to writing Doctor Who.

The Next Proper Story coming out should be some time in January, it will start my 16th Doctor and will bring back an old enemy. So far I'm calling it 'The Great Chase' and that is all I can say for now.

So to finish off, please leave a review (which no one has yet and it's quite annoying) a favourite or a follow and to one all; whovians and other fandoms alike, _MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


End file.
